jake y bella cap 2
by Luchias
Summary: continuación...Bella se revela a Jake como una ardiente compañera.


Sí, Edward la había salvado la vida.

Sí, Edward la había salvado de Victoria.

Sí, Edward la dominaba cuando lo tenía cerca, pero había algo más: Ese beso en la montaña.

Ese momento de calor intenso, extremo, surgiente, no la dejaba dormir. Intentaba no recordarlo, intentaba no querer repetirlo, pero no le quedaba otra: Tenía que ver a Jacob.

Esperaba sin decidirlo del todo un posible viaje que iban a hacer los vampiros a Europa, un destino extraño o una ofrenda a los Vulturis. Ya ni le importaba. Cuando le hablaban los vampiros ya ni quería saber. Todo el tiempo pensaba en Jake. Se imaginaba en sus caminatas. Todas las veces que habían recorrido los bosques con sus mapas y mochilas, todas las beses que había huido de ese abrazo que tanto quería.

Claro, por eso Jake esperaba. Él podía sentirla. Y su calor mmm… ay!

Así absorta en sus pensamientos reaccionaba sonrojándose en medio de la sala, con los cullen hablando de sus temas eternos.

Había dos problemas si quería ver a Jake:

Uno, Alice.

Ella podía ver su futuro, pero Bella sabía que Alice también podía ocultarle cosas a Edward. Así que se decidió a hablarle. Quería que le explicara como evadir el scanner mental de su novio.

Dos, Edward.

Él podría leer los pensamientos de Jake, pero que cosa! Después de todo él la había abandonado y era SU culpa que se hubiera enamorado de otro.

Entonces había dos opciones: o mentir - Jake no tendría ningún problema seguro - o decirle a Edward que tenía asuntos pendientes con Jake.

Bella le explicó rápidamente a Edward que había cosas que no quería ocultarle y que necesitaba tener algunas experiencias. Que estaba segura que él la entendería. Que con sus más de cien años, tenía que entender. Que después estarían juntos para siempre, pero esto se lo debía.

Agarró la Ford y se fue a la reserva. En el camino notó movimiento entre los árboles, decidió frenar. Cuando se detuvo ahí estaba él.

Su cuerpo ya había sanado. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya, un mes? O dos?

Jake! – corrió a abrazarlo.

Qué lindo era sentir su cuerpo cálido, fueguino rozándole la piel, la ropa, la ropa que le estaba empezando a molestar.

Bells– le susurro él. Cómo le gustaba cuando él pronunciaba así su nombre.- Vení…

Se dejo arrastrar al bosque. En un minuto estaban en un claro. Él no la soltaba y ella no quería que la soltara. Sus labios gruesos, infinitamente gruesos apoyados en su cuello repentinamente empezaron a besarla. Que placer! Los labios húmedos, la lengua con su textura algo rugosa que le fue recorriendo el cuello. Bella estaba tan excitada. Edward nunca la había besado así. Ni creía que supiera hacerlo.

-Jake...- fue suficiente. Jake se zambullo en sus labios con su saliva dulce, en un entrar y salir de lenguas duras, blancas, largas, en mordidas excitantes.

No aguantaron más. Ella apoyada contra un abeto, sentía como sus tetas le ardían de estar tan duras. Jake le saco la remera y la ropa interior de un movimiento. Empezó a besarla como había hecho en su cuello y Bella sentía como se iba mojando más su ropa interior. Jake audaz también fue bajando sus manos grandes, morenas, tocándole la cintura, la cadera, el culo, hasta que llegó ahí. Cuándo él le sacó la bombacha la noto empapada y abandonó sus tetas hirvientes pasa bajar con su lengua hasta su pubis.

Jake me estas matando…

Todavía no terminamos nada Bells…

Lentamente la fue besando. Con los labios llenos le recorrió la vagina, regodeándose en la humedad que le había provocado. Presionando y respirando agitadamente. Bella no podía contener mas la respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba mas que veloz, respiraba ya entrecortado cuando Jake le tocó por primera vez el clítoris con la lengua. No pudo evitar ese gemido poderoso. Al verse correspondido Jake arremetió ya arrodillado en el piso hundiendo a fondo su cabeza entre las piernas de Bella. Que placer ese roce con esa piel que tantas noches lo habían llamado a correr al bosque, a tocarse a escondidas de su padre, a bochornos y cargadas en la manada.

Ay Bella que rica que estas! Estas toda tan suave. Y que hinchada estás.

Bella gemía como loca. Las palabras de él le pedían que gimiera.

Jake si, si, si, si, ayy, mmmm, ay, ay Ay AYAY.

Que rica estás…. No pensé que ibas a ser tan rica, tan suave…..Esto me gusta tanto…. Me gusta como gemís Bella.

Él la acostó en la hierva se sacó el short que casi explotaba y dejo al aire su pene rebosante, erguido, enorme, largo, ancho, presto.

Bella instintivamente se le abalanzó y empezó a chuparlo. Era tan grande y jugoso.

Jake tratando de contenerse cambio la posición. En un segundo el estaba sobre ella. Despacio y con fuerza, dejando que poco a poco sus partes fueran juntándose, Jake fue metiéndose dentro de ella. Esos pliegues hinchados que iban cediendo a la tensión del pene de Jake. Bella se retorcía.

Que hermoso Jake!

Bella, bella, bella.

Y ahí se desato la locura del cuerpo ya desencajado de Bella, que empezó a temblar de placer. Jake con su fuerza salvaje no podía parar de moverse. Bella gritaba, gemida, pedía y volvía a gemir y Jake le respondía.

-Sí, sí, ay Jake, ay Jake, ah, ah, ah, Ahhhhhh…..

y el ultimo grito, los pies retorcidos. La cabeza les daba vueltas. Que lindo sentir a Jake adentro de ella, sentir que parte de él le había llegado hasta lo profundo de su vientre.

Su cuerpo latía, su vagina estaba gorda, muchísimo mas hinchada que al comienzo y tan mojada. Jake no perdía la erección y como Bella seguía gimiendo por lo bajo aunque él no se moviera, retomó los movimientos. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron nuevamente y el dolor le daba paso al calor abrazante de la pija de él.

-Ay Bella me muero….

-Síiii….

Otra vez juntos gritando y gimiendo acabaron con un orgasmo caliente. Temblores, besos, lamidas, risas, gemidos. Todo hacía de gran final y gran comienzo al mismo tiempo.

Y allí entre risas, quietudes, besos lentos y suaves, allí se iluminó todo. Jake se estaba imprimando. Bella hipnotizada y sonriente entendía lo que pasaba, porque ella misma empezaba a sentir que el amor por Edward se iba apagando del todo, y solo sentía como se le expandía el amor por Jake por todo el cuerpo.

Jake no podía creerlo. Nunca había visto a Bella más hermosa. Su pelo revuelto y con hierva ensortijado, sus mejillas mas que acaloradas, sus labios tan jugosos.

Me estoy imprimando? -susurro sorprendido.

Así quedaron un largo rato mirándose, sintiéndose. Él aún dentro de ella. Ella embelezada de yacer bajo ese monumental ser.


End file.
